Monologue
by Cassandra Sisenta
Summary: It was just another one of those days when Inuyasha got sat too many times. When he was away sulking, an unexpected "guest" appeared to give him an earful. Someone with long black hair, sad violet eyes and a red fire rat coat...^_^
1. Him

Monologue

By Cassandra Sisenta

Chapter I

Him

"Fucking bitch!" The hanyou Inuyasha growled as he settled on top of a boulder beside a lake.

He was seething angrily, his temper flaring like how the moon illuminated his brilliant silver-white hair. His golden eyes gleamed in fury as a clawed hand crept to rub his aching back. 

"Damn wench! Sitting me ten fucking times while the kitsune brat got away scot-free! Damn it all!" He sulked, his choice of words making the situation even more colorful than ever.

Inuyasha was away from camp to sulk away his misfortune. 

Another day has ended with Kagome sitting him for doing something stupid in front of her. Inuyasha beat Shippou over the head for stealing a piece of chocolate which was rightfully his and Kagome just had to be in a bad mood. 

Failed one of her stupid tests or something.

He winced as he shifted his position on the boulder. His back was killing him! Sure, he was a hanyou and he did have the tendency to heal fast but that didn't lessen the pain any.

"That bitch!" Inuyasha began once more, growling grouchily. "She's so—argh!!" 

In his frustration, he bashed his fist down on the boulder he was sitting on, resulting into a crack.

"She's had a bad day. Give her some consideration." A voice said.

Inuyasha was alert at once. Ignoring the pain that howled within him, he leapt away from the boulder a good ten feet to sink into a fighting/defensive stance. 

It annoyed him even more when he realized that he hadn't even heard his "guest" come.

Sitting a few feet from his place before was a familiar-looking figure with long black hair and soft violet eyes. The figure was definitely male, but what caught Inuyasha's attention was the fact that he'd know this person, this human, anywhere. 

A deep growl rumbled from his throat as he looked at him, the one who sat on the boulder.

His sharp nose quickly picked up the other's scent and he became even more furious at this. Add the fact that this being was staring at him with such calm and solemnity rivaling that of Sesshoumaru's and you have a very pissed off hanyou.

He drew out Tetsusaiga from its saya and held it before him. "You think you're pretty smart aren't you? You even altered your foul stench to fit exactly." 

The cruelest smile was on Inuyasha's face, Tetsusaiga still drawn before him. 

"Who are you and what business do you have with me?"

The male, the boy, sighed and shook his head. A soft murmur slipped out of his lips. 

"I didn't come here to fight. Sheath the Tetsusaiga. It would never have any effect on me."

"Like hell it wouldn't!" Inuyasha yelled before surging forward to strike the arrogant bastard dead.

His target didn't move, didn't even flinch as he watched the inu hanyou weild his mighty sword. 

The Tetsusaiga was splendid and deadly as it was swung downward in a perfect arc. 

The stranger kept staring, seemingly unaware that this move will surely kill him. 

Inuyasha let out a cry of triumph when the Tetsusaiga hit, a large sound of impact whaling its way through the wide field.

The hanyou smiled in sheer satisfaction at this, alleviating the dark mood he had been in earlier.

_So much for him._

He declared to himself as he landed gracefully on his feet. 

A cloud of dust and water took form after Tetsusaiga's power was released and for a while nothing could be clearly seen in the space.

"You just had to let your instincts take over at a time like this, didn't you?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard the voice that rose from the obvious destruction he caused.

He quickly turned around, his eyes widening in disbelief. 

There he was, the human with penetrating violet eyes, midnight black hair and the matching red apparel, sitting on a seemingly untouched boulder as if nothing earth shattering happened.

He stood up and fixed Inuyasha with another one of his looks. 

The full moon shone behind him, casting a silver light on his profile and making it all the more obvious who he was.

Inuyasha would not believe. It was just impossible!

"The Tetsusaiga can't work on me, on us. Don't you remember? Tetsusaiga was made to protect the taikyoukai's son, Inuyasha."

"Shut up! It's just not possible!" Inuyasha yelled accusingly at him. 

He was confused, irritated and pained. He just couldn't understand. What the hell was going on?

"It's not the night of the new moon! We couldn't be around at the same time!"

Inuyasha couldn't bear to look at the sad human eyes that looked right back at him.

He was looking at himself, the side of his being that he despised for its weakness. 

The other one smiled slightly, but sadly and as if he read his mind, the human spoke.

"Yes Inuyasha. It's me, your human side."

So…what you think?

You will review won't you???

I do not own Inuyasha!!  
  



	2. Her

Monologue

By Cassandra Sisenta

WOOOOW!!! So many reviews! This I didn't expect!! Thank you so much!! Well, here's chapter 2. Did you know that this could happen? Review and tell me what you think!

Chapter II

Them

There was silence between the two figures.

Brilliant gold amber clashed with splendid deep violet in an unwavering gaze.

It was a queer experience for both. It was a moment that could only exist in a dream.

"This is just a dream isn't it?" The hanyou finally found his voice, harshly destroying the fantastical moment. He grinned maliciously as he walked towards the human that continued to be silent and still.

"You're nothing but some shit from my imagination. When I wake up, you'll be gone and I'd forget that this ever happened."

"Think what you will. I'd rather not tell." A chuckle slipped out of the human's lips as he retired once more against the boulder. He looked away from the accusing eyes of the hanyou and continued. "It's very interesting how people would just pass incredible things for dreams and yet they so want to escape the reality they exist in. 

Could they ever make up their minds?"

"Where the hell did you come from?" Inuyasha the hanyou demanded incredulously, staring wide-eyed in annoyance and disbelief at his very much solid other half. "Are you sure you're not Sesshoumaru's misplaced humanity or something???"

The human caught the sight of his face and the unthinkable happened. 

He laughed good-naturedly.

The hanyou growled, seeing nothing funny at the situation.

Violet eyes narrowed amusedly his way as the human said. "Is it so hard to believe that we are two parts of a whole?"

"For one human, I don't talk like I'm some francy, pancy Lord of the Western Lands!" Inuyasha declared, pointing an accusing finger at the human sitting before him, causing the other to laugh even more. 

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm sure. If you ever stayed in the castle long enough, you'd sound just like him!"

"URUSE!" In fury of being compared to his brother, the hanyou struck out his clawed hand at the human. Surprisingly, he caught nothing but air. 

"Stop trying to annihilate me."

The human Inuyasha appeared behind the hanyou, looking at him sternly but still with a slight humor in his eyes. 

Inuyasha growled at the sight of him unharmed. 

"This would be over quicker if you would stop asking stupid questions and causing unneeded violence."

If anything, Inuyasha was pissed, even more than he had been to begin with. Was Fate mad at him that he had to have such a bad day? Thinking, for once, that being unreasonable wouldn't help, he sighed and sat down on the rock in front of the human Inuyasha, crossing his arms in a sulky manner. He frowned at his expectant-looking guest. 

"Okay, what are you here for? You said you didn't want to fight with me. Why then?" The hanyou was tired.

All movement seemed to cease for the human. His whole body stilled as his eyes turned to stare at the moon overhead. He folded his hands inside his sleeves as he became solemn once more. If he hadn't spoken he would have blended in with boulder.

"I came to speak with you about something concerning the both of us."

Inuyasha couldn't stop himself from snorting. "And what could that be?"

The human locked eyes with the hanyou once more. Absolute seriousness darkened his solemn expression.

"Kagome."

The name of his shard detector startled him dumb. He didn't expect this. 

Okay, he didn't really know what to expect. Hanyous' human halves don't show themselves like this. He hadn't even heard of something like this happening before!

However, he sort of had an idea as to why the human wanted to talk about the girl from the future. Oh he knew all right. He wasn't that stupid. 

He knew what he felt for Kagome, but he would rather die than tell her. 

Emotions make you weak.

With his usual arrogance and feigned denial, he sniffed and asked. "Keh, what about her?"

"Stop being so stubborn damn you!"

Inuyasha almost fell over from the boulder. 

Did the human just yell at him?

The human had his lips twisted in a ferocious snarl. His violet eyes were as hard as steel as they bore into the hanyou with impatience and annoyance.

The hanyou saw with his sharp eyes the tension in the human's body as he tried to control his riled up emotions. No matter how he tried though, he just couldn't contain them and it reverberated strongly from him. 

The human's anger hit the hanyou with such strength that he never felt before in his whole lifetime. It was so thick and bitter he could almost taste it.

If it continued, he knew he would suffocate.

But then, just as fast as it came, it disappeared almost as quickly.

The human Inuyasha closed his eyes for a moment, calming himself down. When he opened them again, he was calm once more but more troubled than when he had come.

The hanyou hadn't been able to speak. He knew nothing about comforting humans.

He knew nothing about emotions except that they could kill you if you let them loose. He never understood how a human could care so much for others above himself. It was crazy. 

Your own life was fragile enough. Why burden yourself with protecting and caring for others?

"Why do you allow yourself to be miserable Inuyasha?"

The hanyou turned sharply to look at the human.

The human had his dark head against the boulder, his eyes closed as if preparing for sleep. A bitter grin lifted the sides of his lips as his eyes opened to stare at the sky.

"You've been through so much before and you have never tasted real happiness. Isn't it about time you opened yourself up to it? To her? Why can't you allow yourself to be vulnerable for her?"

"And what?" The hanyou began in the same bitter tone of voice as he looked away from the human. "Leave her behind after a few years as she ages and I remain forever young? 

Or have her hunted down because she is the mate of a bastard hanyou?" 

A hand tightened to a fist, swiftly drawing blood.

"No, she doesn't deserve that. I don't deserve her."

"She loves you."

"Love doesn't keep you alive."

"Maybe, but you'd be more alive once you set it free."

"Humans and their sentimentality."

"Youkai and their cold-heartedness."

The hanyou knew that the human turned to look at him again, but he didn't turn to acknowledge it.

"Think about it."

The human smiled.  


	3. Them

Monologue

By Cassandra Sisenta

A/N: And after how many years?? I finally end this fic!! It's not the best ending, I know. GWAH!! Anyway, before I go, if you're reading this and you also happen to be a supporter of Kag/Sess pairing or have read my two fics featuring them "Love Antique" and "Fly Me to the Moon" then I'd really like you're support. See, these fics were nominated at the "Annual Single Spark Fanfiction Awards" for four categories (Best One Shot, Best Over All Fic and Best Sesshoumaru Portrayal for "Fly Me to the Moon" and Best Kagome Portrayal for "Love Antique") and I'd really be grateful for your support! Just click this link: then vote! Only vote once though. ^_^ I wouldn't want to be disqualified. 

If you haven't read "Love Antique" and "Fly Me to the Moon" but you're interested here are the links:

"Love Antique": 

"Fly Me to the Moon": 

Read and review! 

And without further ado, here's the last chapter of "Monologue"!

Chapter III

Them

The hanyou did not want to think about it.

If he thought about it, he would begin justifying things and the last thing he wanted was to act upon those feelings, which was the only way to appease his conscience and his sanity.

No, he couldn't.

Not Kagome.

How could he forget what happened to Kikyo. She was the prime example and another reason why he shouldn't go on and tell Kagome that he couldn't live without her now.

And so, hardening himself up once more, he drew himself up to his full height and stared unyieldingly into the violent eyes that waited for his answer. 

But before he could even make a sound, the human said, "You're not doing it are you?"

The hanyou sniffed arrogantly as he got up from the boulder to leave. 

"So you humans do know something after all."

"And you youkai are even bigger cowards than I thought."

The hanyou didn't rise to the barb for once, he merely continued on walking away. 

"Shut up. You know nothing."

"And you are being an imbecile. Look at me."

The human's tone spoke of something that made him want to do exactly as he said, and the hanyou turned. For the hanyou, he thought he was just humoring him.

The human had stood as he had when he avoided the blow of the Tetsusaiga. The moon's light fell across his features and the expression on his face was serious. When he spoke, his voice was strong and clear.

"You'll regret doing this, hanyou. Mark my words. She isn't a toy and I know that she's just waiting for you to say something. 

"If you really decide to be an idiot then go ahead and tell her that you wouldn't have her. It would be easier to see her hurt once than see her pining away for something she couldn't have all her life. 

"She loves us you know."

Their gazes clashed once more.

Violet and gold.

"Are you finished now?"

Violet eyes narrowed and a mouth settled into a firm line.

"You'll never see me again."

And he just disappeared. Just like that. No smoke, no lights, no fading, no sound. It's just like blinking one second then everything is changed forever.

Inuyasha sighed and he once more asked himself if everything that happened was just a dream.

_Yeah, that must be it. I knew that. Just another stupid dream. _

_I need to get some sleep._

His sensitive dog-ears picked up a rustling in the nearby bushes and he immediately tensed.

He relaxed when he heard her voice calling his name.

"Inuyasha? Are you here?"

He watched her emerge like a spirit from the dark bushes as she smiled when her gaze fell on him.

"What do you want?" He asked, turning away to go back to the now unoccupied boulder. He could hear her following him.

"I just wanted to say sorry."

He sat down on the boulder to look at her apologetically smiling face. When he didn't say anything, she took it upon herself to sit down beside him. 

She noticed his silence and she couldn't help but wonder what could be bothering him. She had known Inuyasha for some time now and she knew that there would have to be some really big problem if he was brooding like this. Then her blue gray eyes fell on his bleeding hand.

The hanyou almost jumped when he heard her gasp. 

"Inuyasha!" Her hand felt soft when she took his…he tried his best to let that thought just slip his mind just like all those other thoughts of her hair, her eyes, everything.

"What did you do to yourself?"

He could hear the panic in her voice and see the tension in her frail body. 

He looked at her again and once more marveled at the strength and power that resided in her. She was a human, yes a powerful one at that, but still. With just a single blow she could fall. With a good amount of poison she could die.

How could she have the strength to care for others rather than herself?

"Leave it Kagome."

"But Inu—"

"I said leave it."

She shrunk back when she heard the lethal edge in his voice. It was something she had never heard before. Sure, she always was the receiving end of his hot rage and his sarcasm but she never heard him use that tone on her.

He saw her start and the disbelief clearly visible in her eyes. He hadn't meant to be so gruff but her concern wasn't needed. She didn't need to waste it on him.

He was unworthy of her.

He was something she mustn't even touch with her purity.

"No."

He should have known she would argue. She had always been stubborn.

He looked up when he felt her begin to bind his hand with a piece of bandage. Her dark eyes were fixed sternly on him, daring him to pull his hand away. He sighed.

"If you think for one minute that I am leaving this unattended even if you do heal faster you are badly mistaken Mister!"

Once more he didn't answer. He allowed her to tend to his hand wound. 

"I can't understand why you keep on doing this to yourself. Don't you care about anything at all?"

Her gestures were swift and enraged but for some reason they were still caring and meticulous in the same light.

And as if inhabited by something totally foreign, Inuyasha, the hanyou, murmured in a soft voice,

"I care about you."

The words immediately put a stop to whatever she was doing. It was as if she shut down completely.

Her misty blue gray eyes were wide with question and shock and he wouldn't blame her.

Something in him had shifted and had taken control without him knowing and for that single moment, he was as human as she was.

"We should get some sleep. We have a long way ahead of us."

His bandaged hand was held out to her and she hesitated for a moment before taking it. 

Together they walked back to the camp they shared with their friends, totally unaware of the amused violet eyes watching them from the shadows to only then disappear in a blink of an eye as if nothing was there.


	4. Author's Note about Single Spark Contest

Okay, the form didn't like html links. Anyway, just check out my profile if you're interested in my fics and wish to vote for them. ^_^

Thanks!!

Cassandra Sisenta


End file.
